Una noche en el colegio
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Ultimo dia de clases, ocurrencias con amigo y un terrorifico lugar haran de esa noche algo inolvidable. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola gentesita de FF hoy regreso con algo nuevo de snk *u* un poco de comedia y terror para ustedes despues de tanto romance les hara bien xD

Gracias por los reviews!

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Advertencia: este fanfic esta situado en la era actual n.n un poco de terror

Una noche en el colegio...

Ya eran las 6:30 p.m. Empezaba a atardecer, las luces de las calles se encendian una por una, algunas personas salian de sus trabajos y otras salian de clases.

-que cansancio, lo bueno que hoy es viernes- la chica castaña del grupo solto un suspiro de alivio

-y lo mejor es que las vacaciones empiezan hoy- una sonrisa amplia aparecio en un pequeño chico que la acompañaba

-hey conny y si vamos al parque un rato?- pregunto la chica

-ayyyy nooo, estoy demasiado cansado- respondio el chico

-anda vamos, los demas dijeron que ahi estarian-

-pero y si ya se fueron?- hablo con esperanza el muchacho

-anda vamos!- sin avisar la castaña lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a rastras al dichoso parque. Solo caminaron unas pocas calles cuando divisaron el lugar, en el habia varias personas.

-mira ahi estan!- la chica se emociono

-si Sasha, ya los vi- rio el pequeño compañero. Sus mejores amigos se encontraban en el lugar, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Ymir y Christa. Acordaron verse en el parque para pasar un rato juntos antes de que las vacaciones empezaran y verse por ultima vez en ese tiempo ya que durante el verano muchos se irian a otros lugares a pasar ese tiempo de descanso.

Pasaron un rato en el lugar, platicando de lo que harian en vacaciones, peleando y riendose.

-oigan deberiamos hacer este ultimo dia algo unico- habla animada Sasha

-y que deberiamos hacer?- pregunto eceptica la morena Ymir

-mmm deberiamos quedarnos toda la noche en la escuela!-volvio a decir animada

-q-que?- Christa se abrazo a Ymir

-siii, hay que averihuar si las historias que cuentan son ciertas- sonrio Conny

-parece interesante- contesto Jean

-na, que aburrido yo me ire a mi casa- se levanto Eren siendo seguido por Mikasa

-tienes miedo Jaeger- Rio burlon Jean haciendo que el ojiverde regresara

-Me retas?!-

-Te reto- sonrio de medio lado haciendo irritar a Eren

-Ok vamos- miro a los demas

-entonces yo voy- Mikasa hablo seria

-yo igual- Armin se unio

-yo tambien- Ymir miro a Christa-vamos, yo te protegere- Christa sonrio y asintio.

-entonces vamos!- Sasha finalizo el asunto y junto con los demas fueron directo al colegio en penumbras.

Se decia que ahi por las noches se oian lamentos, se aparecia gente y muchas mas cosas, no era de extrañarse, era una escuela demasiado vieja varios de los maestros mas veteranos habian estudiado ahi y si alguien no creia en las leyendas ellos se encargaban de confirmarlas. La prueba mas real eran la que tenian el profesor Rivaille y la maestra de ciencias Hanji, estudiaron ahi cuando eran mas jovenes y cuentan que durante una bromita de sus amigos los dejaron encerrados en la bodega de deportes, estuvieron encerrado 3 horas despues de la escuela y dicen que cuando estaban encerrados oian murmullos, veian por las ventanas y se movian las cosas. Cuando por fin lograron salir entraron al edificio para poder ir a la entrada y sentian que algo los seguia y en un momento que se separaron por circunstancias extrañas el espiritu de una niña persiguio a la profesora Hanji hasta que el profesor Rivaille la rescato y juntos salieron de ahi ilesos, jamas volvieron a quedarse tan tarde en la escuela y le contaban a todos para que nadie hiciera semejante tonteria otra vez.

-llegamos!- Sasha estaba muy entusiasmada

-por donde entraremos?- Jean esperaba salvarse con esa pregunta, espero un "no se puede, mejor vayamos a cenar algo" de Sasha pero olvido que Ymir la maestra del escapismo estaba con ellos.

-yo conosco una entrada por el patio de atras- sonrio la morena. Caminaron un poco y en segundos ya estaban en el lugar, ahi habia una malla rota que formaba un agujero por donde todos podian entrar. Ya adentra usaron sus celulares para alumbrar el camino hacia el edificio principal. La escuela era muy diferente de noche, parecia un lugar abandonado y hablando del ultimo dia de clases no podian esperar a que alguien se quedara a la fuerza en ese terrorifico lugar.

Llegaron a la cafeteria y con rapidos movimientos con un pasador Ymir abrio la puerta para entra a la escuela, era tan experta en ello, muchas veces lo habia hecho, con su casillero, puertas de salones, etc.

Al entrar al edificio principal todo era tetrico, habia un silencio incomodo en todo el lugar y a todos les ponia nerviosos estar en esa situacion.

-Saben? para hacer esto mas interesante deberiamos separarnos- Ymir hablo confiada, Christa se aferro a su brazo y empezo a temblar.

-que?! Eso no es bueno, no has visto peliculas de terror?! Si nos separamos nos eliminaran uno po uno!- derrepente Sasha se puso nerviosa y empezo a exagerar mucho la situacion y pero gracias a sus comentarios puso igual a todos los demas.

-deberiamos regresar- hablo conny nervioso.

-ay ustedes 2 querian venir, ahora se quedaran hasta el final- Ymir se irrito viendo la cobardia de esos 2

-p-pero-

-si quieren vayanse par de miedosos- cuando estaban por salir las puertas se cerraron de golpe y un frio viento empezo a correr por los pasillos

-en que nos hemos metido?...- todos se quedaron quietos en el lugar, no se imaginaban lo que sucederia es noche...

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan, espero que les guste mucho, decidi hacer un fic con esta loca idea(gracias a Izumi xdd por el apoyo xD)

Reviews por favor n.n

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola gentesita de FF les traigo la continuacion de esta terrorifica historia, gracias por los reviews n.n

En fin, sin mas que decir comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Una noche en el colegio.

-en que nos hemos metido...?- conny se arrepintio rotundamente de haberle hecho caso a su amiga, nunca debieron entrar ahi por la noche.

-t-tranquilos, solo es el viento- Ymir trato de calmar a los demas, pero esa razon que dio les dio sono demasiado ilogica, viento frio y fuerte?! En verano?!

-tenemos que salir de aqui- Mikasa aviso pronto, esa chica tenia un sexto sentido con las cosas, sabia que algo malo pasaria y lo mejor era buscar una salida pronto.

-pero la puerta no se abre- Sasha intetaba abrir empujando y jalando pero no podia, algo la matenia cerrada y los mantenia ahi a todos.

-entonces recorramos el lugar hasta encontrar alguna forma de escapar-Mikasa hablo firme dandole confianza a los demas.

-en la direccion deben estar las llaves de todo el lugar, si logramos llegar pronto ahi saldremos pronto de aqui- Armin ya habia ideado un plan para escapar.

-muy bien entonces hay que dirigirnos ahi- Ymir comenzo a caminar frente a los demas y justo cuando ellos la iban a seguir algo los petrifico en el lugar.

-NO SALDRAN TAN FACIL DE AQUI- la voz tetrica de una niña se escucho como eco en todo lugar, todos palidecieron al instante, que era lo que les hablaba? Por que no los dejaba sali?

-n-no hagan caso y sigamos- Ymir era la lider del grupo ahora y trataba de permanecer serena para no alterar a los demas. Todos comenzaron a caminar detras de ella mientras sentian como el ambiente se tornaba frio y pesado.

La escuela era enorme, la conformaban un gran patio, jardines, una bodega grande y el gran edificio principal donde estaban los salones, la direccion, el gimnasio, la enfermeria, la cafeteria y las oficinas de los maestros y secretarias, lo peor es que la direccion se encontraba en el ultimo piso al otro lado de la cafeteria y para llegar ahi tenian que cruzar literalmente toda la escuela. Definitivamente era el peor dia para una de sus locas aventuras en compañia de amigos.

Llegaron a un salon grande para tratar de recuperar el aliento y quitarse los nervios. Durante su recorrido conny y Eren vieron como los seguia alguien, era una extraña figura de una pequeña niña de piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo de color negro, llevaba un vestido azul y estaba descalza, tenia un fleco que le tapaba sus ojos y cada que Conny y Eren la miraban una diabolica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando los dos avisaron de la presencia de la pequeña al grupo una risa espantosa y terrorifica se oyo por todo el lugar y por inercia hizo que los jovenes salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

-esa cosa nos quiere mantener aqui por alguna razon- Jean estaba muy agitado despues del maraton que corrio para escapar.

-me quiero ir de aqui- Christa temblaba del miedo, Ymir la abrazo pero no podia calmarla.

-vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar a la direccion, es nuestra ultima esperanza para poder salir de este tetrico lugar- Armin hablo seguro, aunque tuvieran miedo tenian que seguir adelante.

-VAMOS, NO QUIEREN QUEDARSE AJUGAR CONMIGO?- la terica voz se volvio a oir alertando a todos, derrepente todos sintieron escalofrios y miraron hacia el otro lado del salon. Volvieron a palidecer al ver la figura de la niña ahi, sus ojos no se veian pero todos sentian su mirada, la pequeña solo estaba parada sonriendo dulce y derrepente sonrio horrible otra vez.

-CORRAN, QUIERO JUGAR- los demas sabian que era su señal de alerta y toso salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a correr por el largo pasillo, derrepente oyeron un estruendo y miraron hacia los salones mientras corrian, las puertas se abrieron y de ahi salieron unas estrañas masas negras que tenian rostros de gente, comenzaron a seguir al grupo y en un momento de confucion en donde no sabian que pasillo tomar se separaron en 2 grupos, Ymir, Eren,Jean y Conny corrieron hacia un lado y Christa, Mikasa, Sasha y Armin hacia el otro, cuando se dieron cuenta los dos grupos estaban en diferentes areas del edificio, la desesperacion se empezaba a apoderar de llos pero no podian rendirse, esa noche seria larga pero al final saldrian de ahi para disfrutar de sus vacaciones y que esa experiencia solo fuera una anecdota que contar mas adelante.

-vamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorir- Sasha estaba casi histerica, se arrepentia mucho de su idea y ahora solo queria sali huyendo de ahi.

-calmense! Estaremos bien...- Armin analizaba cada opcion que tenian, lo mas logico y seguro era seguir su camino con la esperanza de llegar hatas las llaves, los otros tendrian que hacer lo mismo porque si trataban de reunirse podrian caer en una trampa de esa...cosa.

-que haremos Armin- pregunto Mikasa mientra Christa trataba de calmar a la pobre de Sasha.

-seguiremos nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pase algo por tratar de reunirnos con los demas-

-pero Eren!- Armin la miro y ella entendio que no habia otra forma de hacer las cosas.

-esta bien- hablo Christa detras de ellos -sigamos con el plan nosotros- los tres asintieron.

-tengo que probar otra vez los sabrosos onigiris de la abuela, no puedo morir aqui- Sasha tenia una meta y eso la mantenia en pie y cuerda, los 4 jovenes se dirigieron a su mision esperando que los demas tambien hicieran lo mismo.

-Conny! Ymir! Traigan cosas para atrancar la puerta!- Eren y Jean mantenian cerrada la puerta del laboratorio donde se encontraban, las extrañas masas seguian atormentandolos y esa puerta era lo unico que los mantenia a salvo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aqui les dejo mis queridos lectores, espero les este gustando esta extraña idea que sale de mi cabeza. Tratare de actualizar seguido para no perder el ritmo de la historia n.n

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones se los agradeceria mucho n.n

Es todo n.n

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola gentesita de FF le traigo la continuacion de esta terrorifica aventura.

Muchas gracias por los reviews n.n

ErzaScarlet-Sama: si, me gusta ser mala dejandolos en las mejores partes de la historia xD aprendi de los mejores(Kishimoto e Isayama xD) pero eso hace la historia mas interesante xD

: no lo habia pensado pero si se parece a sam xD

En fin, comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isajama n.n

Una noche en el colegio...

-demonios! Vamos a morir!- conny hablaba desesperado mientras apilaba cosas contra la puerta

-callate y sigue ayudando- Ymir estaba desesperada, nunca penso que algo asi les pasaria.

Erem y Jean seguian deteniendo la gran puerta mientras los otros 2 ayudaban con las cosas, despues Conny e Ymir de unieron a ayudar a detener las cosas para evitar que esas horribles cosas entraran por ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos para que se detubieran, despues de tanto alboroto todo era silencio y quietud y los cuatro chicos por fin puediaron descansar.

-que rayos eran esas cosas?- Eren hablo con dificultad tratando de recuperarse de lo anterior.

-no lo se pero no quiero volver a verlas- Jean esta recargado contra la pared respirando rapido.

-una cosa es segura- todos miraron a la morena-volveran por nosotros e iran tras los demas-todos tragaron saliva.

-tenemos que salir de aqui pronto-Conny estaba mas palido que el arroz que llevaba Sasha siempre para almorzar.

-tenemos que ir a la direccion, conseguir las llaves y buscar a los demas- Ymir hablo firme

-no seria mejor buscar a los demas primero?- Eren no entendio

-no, por que si los buscamos nos podrian tender una trampa, lo mejor es seguir con el plan inicial- Eren, Conny y Jean estaban escepticos.

-pero que tal si ellos nos buscan?- pregunto Conny

-no lo creo, tienen a Armin, el es demasiado listo y debio pensar lo mismo. Seguiran con el plan original- todos quedaron en silencio, si lo pensaban bien era todo cierto, Era mejor seguir con el plan original, si tenian las llaves primero todo lo demas seria facil. Tenian que seguir adelante y confiar en que sus compañeros harian lo mismo, despues de todo no eran tontos y Armin estando con ellas era su salvacion.

-bien, tomen algo con que atacar y salgamos de aqui lo antes posible- Ymir se puso de pie y busco entre las cosas que habia en el lugar. Se armaron con lo que ahi habia y salieron a continuar su camino.

.

.

.

-ves algo Mikasa?-susurro Armin, Mikasa revisaba los pasillos pero todo era seguro, hizo una seña para que los demas la siguieran. Sasha pegaba los oidos a las paredes para tratar de escuchar algo pero todo era tranquilo. Siguieron tranquilamente por los pasillos. Derrepente llegaron a un gran porton, era la entrada al gran auditorio, en el habia un gran escenario y muchos asientos, se utilizaba para obras de teatro, presentaciones musicales, juntas escolares, etc. Para llegar lo antes posible a la direccion necesitaban entrar ahi y salir por detras del escenario o si no rodear todo por los pasillos y seguir hacia su meta, entraron al lugar, todo seguia calmado, caminaron entre los asientos hasta llegar al escenario y subieron, cuando estaban a unto de ir detras del escenario la horrible voz los detuvo.

-A DONDE VAN? PENSABAN QUE SERIA SENCILLO?- derrepente voltearon hacia las butacas y ahi estaba la tenebrosa "niña" ella sonrio y derrepente todos los asientos se llenaron con las masas con cara de antes, ellos se petrificaron, eran demasiados.

-NIÑOS...- los demas se alertaron-VAYAN!- derrepente las masas negras se levantaron y fueron tras el grupo de jovenes.

-corran!- Sasha cargo a Christa que estaba paralizada del miedo, Armin corrio tras ellas y Mikasa fue la ultima, antes de salir por la puerta trasera corto una cuerda de los telones y uno de ellos cayo encima de las criaturas, acto seguida salieron de prisa del lugar y corrieron a toda velocidad.

Corrieron por un gran pasillo, Christa iba con los ojos cerrados sobre los hombros de la fuerte Sasha, derrepente los abrio y vio a Armin y Mikasa tras ellos, luego elevo la mirada y vio como todas las horribles criaturas giraron por una esquina y luego los vieron, despues empezaron la persecusion contra ellos.

-ahi vienen!- grito la pequeña rubia alertando a los demas y haciendo que corrieran mas rapido.

-chicas en el siguiente pasillo tenemos que subir un piso y girar hacia la derecha- Armin memorizo toda la escuela y habia ideado una buena ruta para llegar a la direccion lo antes posible. Llegaron al punto mencionado y subieron las escaleras, corrieron por el pasillo y giraron a la derecha, ahi estaban los laboratorios, corrieron hasta el ultimo y se encerraron. Los seres que los perseguian comenzaron a golpear la puerta tal como lo hicieron con sus compañeros. Ese grupo era demasiado debil para mantener las puertas cerradas. Ya no tenian esperanzas, los atraparian ahi y no volverian a salir nunca mas. Derrepente algo les regreso las esperanzas.

-hey! Fenomenos! Bajen por nosotros!-los jovenes escucharon la voz de Jean al parecer estaban dos pisos abajo de donde ellos estaban, ellos rodearon mucho.

-Jean?!- dijeron al unisono, las masa negras se detubieron un momento y luego fueron tras el otro grupo.

-tenemos que salir de aqui ahora- Armin animo a sus compañeras, los demas les habian ayudado y en cuanto los perdieran regresarian por ellos. Salieron rapido de ahi pero antes Armin toomo una pequeña bolsa con herramientas de laboratorio y siguio a sus compañeras.

.

.

-Jean! Por que los llamaste?!- dijo Ymir mientras corria junto a los demas.

-se oia como que golpeaban algo, tal vez estaban con los demas- Jean hablaba con dificultad

-cierto, ahora nosotros tenemos que perderlos- Eren tambien hablaba a suras penas.

-saben chicos? Despues de esto no pienso tomar los consejos de Hanji-san a la ligera- Conny sono arrepentido.

-Rivaille-san y Hanji-san jamas mintieron con esto- Eren sono de la misma manera.

-callense los dos y sigan corriendo- Ymir seguia concentrada en su camino, en esos momentos hablar de arrepentirse y lamentarse no eran buena idea.

.

-cuatro ojos, tenemos que sacar a los chicos de ahi- un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro estaba fuera de la escuela con una mujer.

-sus padres tuvieron razon en preocuparse, lo bueno es que uno de ellos tenia localizador en su telefono- lo mujer castaña sono preocupada.

-saquemos a esos mocosos de ese infierno y larguemonos de aqui...- la pareja entro al lugar por donde habian entrado los jovenes. Los padres de los chicos hablaron a esas dos personas, eran los tutores del grupo y eran las personas que sabian mas de ellos. Contactaron a los mejores para sacar a los pobres chicos de el lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aqui por hoy gente bonita n.n espero le haya gustado.

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones n.n

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

hola hola gentesita de FF, aqui les trigo la continuacion de la terrorifica aventura que se me ocurrio xD

Espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews n.n

En fin, comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isajama n.n

Una noche en el colegio...

Corrieron por varios pasillos, girando en cada esquina para perder a las criaturas que les perseguian. Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, esa escuela nunca les parecio tan infinita como ahora se mostraba, parecia que las cosas que los perseguin no tenian otra cosa que hacer que seguirlos por todo el lugar. No podian darse el lujo de parar y tratar de razonar porque al final terminarian mal y algo malo sucederia con ellos, era mejor no arriesgarse y seguir con su camino.

-ya los perdimos?- hablaba agitado el moreno ojiverde

-no Eren! Tu no hables y sigue corriendo!- Ymir estaba desesperada, llegaron a unas escaleras, subieron, corrienron por el largo pasillo que ahi se encontraba y llegaron a una gran puerta.

-el gimnasio- conny se apresuro a abrir la puerta, los demas entraron y cerraron la puerta. Detuvieron la puerta entre los cuatro y resistieron, ese era mucho ejercicio por una sola noche, al siguiente ciclo escolar no entrarian a clases de deportes, toda su energia se iria por todo este tiempo.

.

.

-chicas ya casi llegamos, vamos a la mitad- Armin guiaba a su grupo. Unos cuantos pasillos mas y llegarian a su meta, la direccion. Por suerte no se habian topado con la horrible criatura que los acechaba desde que habian llegado a la escuela. Sus compañeros habian hecho un buen trabajo distrallendo a sus perseguidores y ahora gracias a ellos habian avanzado un buen tramo.

.

.

-a ver rara, tenemos que buscar a los mocosos y ser sigilosos para que esa... Cosa-hizo una mueca-no nos encuentre-

-ok bajito, entremos- los dos entraron por un salon, de alguna forma habrieron la ventana pero al entrar al salon la ventana estaba intacta, los dos hicieron una mueca de desagrado, lo que los tenia cautivos ahi hacia que pudieran entrar pero no dejaba que salieran. Intentar romper las ventanas no serviria y ellos mas que nadie sabian eso, esas ventanas no se podian romper desde adentro. Nada podia abrirse desde adentro.

Salieron al pasillo sigilosos, no habia rastro de nada ni de nadie, caminaron hasta un laboratorio, entraron y todo estaba calmado, hanji tomo algunas cosas y despues, junto con Rivaille, salieron a seguir su busqueda.

-aun recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos en esta situacion- Hanji hablo melancolica.

-si, fue la peor noche de mi vida- la castaña no pretendia tener esa respuesta y solto un suspiro.

-ay Levy, esa noche nos llevo a ser lo que somos ahora- lo agarro de la mano y dos anillos de matrimonio se podian ver en sus respectivas manos.

-pues si pero aun asi fue una noche desastrosa- buffo el chico

-y tuvimos que repetirla hoy- la chica bajo la mirada.

-pero ya sabemos lo que nos espera aunque no quiero verla-una mueca denuevo

-solo espero no toparmela y ver esa horrible sonrisa...- la pareja siguio su camino.

.

.

-tengo hambreee- Sasha se quejaba, desde el almuerzo de esa mañana no habia probado algo, esperaba llegar a su casa y comer hasta saciarse pero su plan se vino abajo y por otro de sus planes.

-tranquila Sasha, ya casi lo logramos- Christa trataba de animar a su compañera, pero tambien estaba preocupada, preocupada por Ymir. Sabia que estaba bien pero no podia evitar preocuparse por su paradero y su situacion, solo deseaba volver a verla y estar junto a ella. Lo mejor era tratar de estar serenos en esa situacion y pensar positivo por que derrumbarse en un lugar asi y bajo esas sircunstancias no les convenia a ninguno de ellos.

-Armin cuanto nos falta?- Mikasa era la mas tranquila de ese grupo, o eso aparentaba, la verdad es que estaba preocupada por Eren, el era su unico amigo y familia, era su confidente y sabia todo de ella y ella de el. Estaba algo preocupada por el y sus compañeros, pero a parte de Eren habia alguien que tambien le importaba, cierto chico de cabello avellana y gris, alto y delgado, el rival de su querido amigo: Jean.

-ya casi lo logramos Mikasa hay que llegar al gimnasio y tendremos el camino mas seguro, ella asintio y siguio pensando en las dos personas mas importantes para ella.

Casi al llegar se encontraron con la "niña" escalofriante, los siguio y automaticamente los llevo al gimnasio, como si tramara acorralarlos ahi. Al llegar a la grnapuerta de lugar intentaron entrar pero estaba cerrado. Empezaron a golpear la puerta para poder pasar y gritaron.

-abraaaan! Abraaaaan!- el grupo de adentro descansaba cuando escucharon los gritos y golpes de los demas, se apresuraron a abrir y en cuanto la entrada estuvo libre por ella entraron las chicas y Armin,.

-rapido! Cierren!-todos obedecieron y volvieron a bloquear la entrada. Los siguientes minutos estuvieron preocupados escuchan los golpes en las paredes y en la entrada, creian que todo estaba perdido pero lo que no sabian era que sus recatadores entaban serca.

-vamos! Los golpes se oyen serca!-

-ahi!-

.

.

.

Hasta aqui por hoy, espero les haya gustado n.n

Dejen reviews n.n

see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola gentesita de FF n.n como leen arriba este es el nuevo capitula de "Una noche en el colegio" espero les guste y disculpen por hacerlos esperar, lo cursi se apodero de mi mente y me quito la inspiracion para esta historia pero el libro de "Guerra mundial z" me salvo xD(es un excelente libro *W*)

Bueno pues aqui esta su capitulo nuevo, disfruten.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Una noche en el colegio...

Escucharon un fuerte ruido dos pisos arriba, parecia que algo golpeada una puerta con bastante furia. Tenian que ir para saber si eran sus alumnos asi que se apresuraron a subir a toda velocidad esas escaleras. No les importaba que se iban a encontrar, solo les importaba poder salir de ahi a salvo junto con los 8 jovenes que ahi se encontraban.

-¡Vamos, los golpes se oyen serca!

Giraron en un vuelta en U de las escaleras para quedar frente a lo, o mejor dicho los que golpeaban la puerta. Al ver a esas extrañas cosas un escalofrio los recorrio de pies a cabeza y la sangre se les bajo a los pies, pero no podian acobardarse y siguieron su camino.

-¡Ahi!- antes de acercarse a distraer a los atacantes algo aparecio y dirigio su mirada hacia ellos.

-VAYA, VAYA- los monstruos negros se detuvieron al oir la voz de su "ama"- SON MIS VIEJOS AMIGOS- los dos rescatadores se quedaron palidos frente a las criaturas. Inconcientemente Hanji se aferro al brazo de su pareja y este se puso delante de ella para dar la sensacion de proteccion.

-OOO PERO SI SON PAREJA- trato de sonar dulce pero eso ellos dos no se lo trgaban, conocian a esa criatura y no era tan dulce como aparentaba ni tan inocente.

-danos a los chicos y dejanos ir- Levy hablo fuerte y claro, estaba decidido a acabar con esa situacion.

-¡¿CREES QUE LOS DEJARE IR OTRA VEZ PARA QUEDARME SOLA?!- el rostro de la "niña" se torno oscuro y perturbador junto con su aura, los monstruos a su al rededor sa giraron hacia la pareja.

-s-sabes que lo que haces esta mal- Hanji hablo nerviosa.

-¡NO ME INTERESA!- se tranquilizo un poco, luego sonrio diabolicamente lo que hizo que Hanji y Levy se pusieran nerviosos-ESPERE MUCHO PARA ESTE MOMENTO- la pareja se estremecio-NO VOLVERE A ESTAR SOLA- retrocedieron unos pasos-Y USTEDES NO VOLVERAN A ESCAPAR- una risita tetrica se escucho por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Flash back

-vamos a morir...-el sollozo de una chica alta de anteojos y cabello castaño, se encontraba sentada contra la pared abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

-tranquila cuatro ojos, saldremos de aqui- un joven mas bajo que ella, de cabello negro y ojos claros daba vueltas y vueltas por el lugar, pensaba en una forma de salir de ese infierno y en que si salia de ahi extrangularia con sus propias manos a los culpables de que estuvieran es esa terrorifica situacion.

Horas antes de eso se habian quedado los dos haciendo limpieza de su salon, era algo tarde y lo unico que querian era irese rapido de la escuela ya que habia muchos rumores de que esa escuela estaba embrujada y los maestros y alumnos le daban la razon a los "rumores" a nadie le gustaba quedarse tarde en el lugar por que ocultandose el sol se sentia una atmosfera terrorifica en ese terico lugar.

Cuando estaban a recogiendo sus cosas en sus mochilas unos chico les dijeron que tenian que llevar las cosas de limpieza al almacen, obviamente eso no era cierto pero los dos jovenes no pensaron en eso y se dirigieron al almacen. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y entraron para dejar las cosas y despues irse del lugar pero los sorprendieron cerrando la puerta rapidamente y dejando unas risas de burla entre los ecos del lugar. Despues de eso empezaron los sucesos terrorificos. Despues de luchar juntos para abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que no podian salir de ahi se quedaron los dos jovenes ahi parados pensando en que quizas tendrian que pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Los nervios comenzaron a llegar a la chica que estaba ahi, el solo pensar que pasaria la noche con el chico que le gustaba la ponia demasiado nerviosa, por otro lado el joven de baja estatura solo pensaba en golpear a los graciosos que los dejaron encerrados.

Cuando menos lo pensaron la puerta del almacen se abrio sola, ellos no dudaron en salir de ahi y caminaron hacia el pasillo. Despues de unos momentos de caminar por el lugar se encontraron cara a cara con una pequeña niña descalza de vestido azul, cabello negro y piel palida.

-¿tu nos liberaste pequeña?- Hanji trato de hablar con la pequeña pero esta no respondio.

-¿estas perdida?- pregunto esta vez el joven

-NO- escucharon una vocesita tetrica que salio de la pequeña-LOS QUE ESTAN PERDIDOS- una espeluznante sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la pequeña que hizo estremecer a los jovenes-SON USTEDES-

Despues de ese horrible encuentro los dos muchachos pasaron casi toda la noche huyendo. Trataron de romper ventanas y puertas para salir pero por alguna razon nada les pasaba. En un momento de su aparente eterna persecusion entraron en el sotano y ahi se quedaron. Ahi estuvieron toda la noche por que al parecer la "niña" no podia entrar ahi. Al amanecer salieron encontrando a los intendentes en el lugar los que no entendieron que hacian ahi los jovenes. Nunca entedieron que habia pasado ni porque el extraño impedimento de entrar al sotano pero decidieron seguir sus vidas juntos despues de esa larga noche. Tiempo despues reegresaron al mismo lugar a ejercer sus profesiones. Ninguno de los dos olvido lo ocurrido y decidieron volver ahi para evitar que sucediera otra vez.

.

.

Fin del flash back

Rivaille extendio un tubo de una silla que habia traido con el, esta vez no se acobardaria y saldria corriendo como la ultima vez.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le hablo al espectro haciendolo irritar.

-YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO LLEGUEN AL SOTANO- tanto los jovenes atrapados como la pareja escucho eso.

-¿El sotano?- el rubio al otro lado de la puerta escucho claramente y comenzo a armar un nuevo plan de escape.

-¡Esas son la voces de Rivaille-sensei y Hanji-sensei!- Sasha se emociono al oir la voz de sus salvadores.

-te quedaras sola de nuevo- Hanji se aferro mas a su esposo temerosa de que el siguiera provocando al maligno espiritu.

-¡CALLATE!- en ese momento Rivaille sonrio y corrio hacia el pasillo proximo jalando a Hanji con el, la fantasma y sus acompañantes empezaron la persecusion.

-¡Ahora!- los 8 jovenes al escuchar la nueva persecusion salieron del gimnasio a toda velocidad. Solo tenian que llegar al sotano y estarian a salvo.

-¡Estas loco!- hablo la chica de anteojos desesperada.

-tranquila, debieron entender, ahora solo tenemos que alcanzarlos- siguieron corriendo con el furioso espiritu persiguiendolos...

.

.

.

.

¡Listoooooo! Aqui esta su nuevo capitulo n.n

Espero que les guste mucho y perdon por hacerlos esperar.

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

Sin mas que decir, los dejo.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola gentesita de FF Hoy les traigo su ansiada continuacion xD

Esto se pondra mas interesante y desesperante, asi que no me odien por favor. Gracias por sus comentarios en los otros fics y en este raro proyecto n.n

Sin mas que decir los dejo con esto.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Una noche en el colegio...

¿Por que el sotano? ¿Para que ir ahi? ¿Que le inpedia entrar?

.

.

Despues de su extraña y terrorifica aventura Rivaille y Hanji decidieron investigar mas sobre la escuela y el espiritu que asechaba a los estudiantes y a cualquier persona por las noches, ademas se les hizo raro que pudiera aparecer en todos los lugares de la escuela pero en el sotano no, era como si algo que habitaba ahi le impidiera entrar.

La escuela fue construida antes de la 2da guerra mundial y antes de que se construyera al parecer era una especie de templo que fue abandonado, la contruccion llevo un poco de tiempo y en pocas semanas estaba lista para ser una buena escuela. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la guerra estallara y la escuela fuera utilizada como refugio para las personas y los viveres. Muchas familias llegaron al lugar incluyendo a una sacerdotisa y su pequeña hija, la mujer era muy pacifica y le gustaba cuidar a los pequeños y pequeñas del refugio para que no se preocuparan por lo que pasaba afuera. Su hija era demasiado malcriada y grosera y al ver que su madre compartia su atencion con otros niños esa actitud se hizo mas frecuente en ella. Hacia travesuras y maldades para que su madre le pusiera atencion pero de ella solo ganaba regaños. Pronto la niña se empezo a sentir sola.

Al parecer la guerra se extendio hacia donde estaba el refugio y mucha gente murio. Durante un ataque la sacerdotisa huyo con los pequeños hacia el sotano que parecia el lugar mas seguro. Su hija sintio que su pasiencia se habia terminado y encerro a su madre y a los demas niños en el lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarlos ahi escucho a unos soldados acercarse, el remordimiento le gano y regreso a sacar a todos del sotano, pero no lo logro porque antes de llegar una bomba cayo en el lugar matando a todos ahi. Se decia que lograron rescatar a la niña pero estaba muy grave y murio antes de que llegara ayuda de algun hospital. Sus ultimas palabras fueron "yo solo queria compañia". Despues de la guerra se volvio a construir la escuela pero a causa de que fue un lugar espiritual y mucha gente murio ahi, las almas en pena se manifestaban por las noches.

Levi y Hanji no creyeron la historia la primera vez que la escucharon pero despues de analizar cada uno de los acontecimientos en ese lugar llegaron a la conclusion de que debia ser cierto.

Muchas veces pensaron en investigar, entrar de nuevo en la noche pero su miedo esra mas fuerte y decidieron actuar un poco mas pasivos.

.

.

Los jovenes corrian de regreso de regreso al teatro, donde estaba la entrada al mencionado sotano. Tenian dudas de ir pero no podian darse el lujo de detenerse a preguntar que pasaba y por que tenian que ir a ese lugar, solo corrieron a toda velocidad tratando de llegar a su meta.

Armin miro hacia atras esperando que nadie los siguiera pero vio que unas cuantas masas negras los seguian y apresuro el paso. Dieron la vuelta en un pasillo y Mikasa alcanzo a ver a los espectros, le arrebato la bolsa del laboratorio a Armin y corrio hacia el otro lado del pasillo, Jean y Armin la vieron, se miraron y Jean salio corriendo tras ella, no debian separarse asi que decidio ir tras ella y regresar con el grupo, Armin y los demas sabrian que estarian bien asi que siguieron su camino.

.

.

Levi se adelanto para analizar el lugar y Hanji lo seguia, decidieron hacer ir en circulos al espectro y sus seguidores asi que giraban constantemente en los pasillos.

-Hanji, por aqui- sintio algo extraño detras de el y se giro para ver a su mujer pero se quedo en shock al mirar lo que habia.

-LOGRE ATRAPAR A UNA DE USTEDES- la "niña" tenia atrapada a Hanji aprisionandola dentro de una masa, Rivaille fruncio el ceño furioso.

-¡Dejala demonio!- gruño viendo como la "niña" sonreia divertida.

-¿RECUERDAS QUE DIJISTE QUE ME QUEDARIA SOLA?- levi abrio los ojos de par en par y hanji se preocupo viendo a su esposo-PUES...- la masa absorbio por completo a Hanji

-¡L-levi!-fue lo ultimo que escucho despues de ver a su mujer desaparecer

-TU TAMBIEN TE QUEDARAS SOLO- dicho eso el fantasma rio malvado burlandose del hombre frente a ella.

-¡Devuelvemela!- grito empuñando el tuvo de silla que llevaba

-NO- volvio a reir. Rivaille dejo salir una lagrima de coraje y se abalanzo hacia las masas y el fantasma.

-¡Devuelveme a mi esposa!- resono por los pasillos el grito del furioso sensei...

.

.

.

.

Yyyyyyy... Aqui esta su capitulo 6 :D espero les haya gustado, dejenme sus opiniones y por favor no me odien por hacer lo que hice xD

Los quiero lectores n.n

Saludos al grupo de FB LeviHanji fans xD

Es todo por hoy n.n

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta su anciada continuacion de esta loca aventura n.n

Gracias por todos sus reviews y disculpenme por quitarles a Hanji.

Les anuncio que este es el penultimo capitulo y el siguiente sera algo asi como el epilogo n.n

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Una noche en el colegio...

-de-vuel-ve-la- el sensei Levi trataba de alcanzar al fantasma tratando de alcanzarlo con el tubo de la silla, este solo reia y esquivaba los golpes que intentaba darle el furioso hambre. Los acompañantes se interponian entre la meta de Rivaille atravezandose para impedir que su ama fuera golpeada.

-ELLA SE CONVERTIRA EN UNO DE ELLOS- la fabtasma rio y la desesperacion de Levi crecio al escuchar tal cosa, tenia que salvar a su mujer, tenia que sacarla de adentro de la masa negra que la retenia.

-¡Estupido monstruo! En cuanto la tenga de vuelta me deshare de ti- siguio golpeando todo lo que se le interponia mientra el fantasma se burlaba.

-¿Y COMO LO HARAS, SEGUN TU?- el odioso todo burlon del fantasma hizo irritar aun mas al hombre.

-¡callate!- volvio a atacar. El fantasma se dejo alacanzar pero solo para darle una bofetada al hombre que lo saco volando a unos metros. Levo rodo por el suelo y termino estrellandose contra unos casilleros del pasillo.

-NO PUEDES GANARME- otra vez la risa burlona y macabra.

-ya veras, demonio- Levi trataba de levantarse para poder atacar de nuevo mientras sus esperanzas comenzaban a esfumarze.

.

.

.

Mikasa dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y se pego a la pared, escucho y sintio como la seguian de serca y decidio enfrentarse a lo que sea que la estuviera acechando. Escucho pasos de alguien que corria, se acercaba a ella. Respiro profundo, del bolso del laboratorio savo un bisturi, lo empuño firme, cerro sus ojos y despues salio de su escondite para quedar cara a cara con su perseguidor.

-hey Mikasa soy yo- Jean se detuvo en seco al ver salir a Mikasa amenazandolo con un bisturi. Ella suspiro al ver que no era nada malo pero antes de saludarlo o mejor dicho preguntarle que hacia ahi, miro detras del chico y vio a unos cuantos espectros siguiendolo.

-ven- lo tomo de la mano y corrio hacia la ruta mas rapida para llegar al teatro y despues por fin entrar al sotano. Corrieron mientras parecia que esas cosas se les acercaban cada vez mas rapido. Giraron en otra esquina y vieron el largo al pasillo hacia el porton del teatro. Los dos aun tomados de la mano sonrieron, luego miraron sus manos y al darse cuenta se soltaron los dos ruborizados.

-s-sigamos adelante- Jean comenzo a andar, Mikasa tras un debil "si" lo siguio.

Al llegar a la gran puerta trataron de abrir pero al parecer estaba cerrada desde adentro, los demas ya estaban en el teatro asi que empezaron a tocar la puerta. Antes de que abrieran llegaron las masas al largo pasillo y tras darse cuenta de los 2 jovenes se lanzaron por ellos.

-Jean en cuanto abran tienes que entrar mientras yo distraigo a estas cosas- Jean estuvo en desacuerdo

-claro que no hare eso- la tomo del brazo

-no seas idiota y haslo- Mikasa lo miro preocupada mientras escuchaba como se acercaban los monstruos.

-no Mikasa- la tomo de los hombros, ella detras de el vio como se abria la puerta.

-vete- dicho esto le sonrio, lo beso y despues de dejarlo en shock lo empujo hacia adentro del teatro. Jean le cayo encima a conny, quien abrio la puerta, y antes de reaccionar vio a Mikasa cerrando el gran porton.

-¡por aqui espectros!- grito la morena haciendo que las cosas la siguieran. Jean se levanto y trato de abrir pero Armin y Eren lo detuvieron. Nadie entendia que acavaba de pasar pero se pondria aun peor.

.

Decidieron esperar unos momentos para que llegaran los demas aun con la esperanza de que estuvieran bien. Jean le conto a Eren lo que habia hecho su hermana, este se enojo pero comprendio que habia sido decision de ella, el confiaba en que regresaria para salir juntos de ahi.

Todos se preguntaban que pasaria con Mikasa o con la pareja de senseis que habian llegado a salvarlos y sin embargo no los habian visto aun. Conny y Sasha aun seguian arrepentidos por su idea de pasar la noche en la escuela, nunca debieron entrar ahi y ahora se sentian culpables por todo lo que estaba pasando. Christa lloraba en el hombro de Ymir mientras esta la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla. Eren y Jean estaban sentados en el suelo en silencio, era obvio que ambos pensaban en lo que le podria pasar a Mikasa, ninguno queria perderla. Armin pensaba en silencio en que hacer, eperar en el sotano o tratar de salvar a los demas. Sacrificarse seria inutil, claramente eran mas espectros y los superaban en numero pero no podian abandonar a sus rescatadoras y a su amiga asi nada mas, ademas tenian que deshacerse del espectro como fuera, de repente tuvo una idea. Armin se dirigio hacia los demas para hablar, todos lo miraron pero algo los interrumpio.

Unos fuertes golpes se oian en las puertas del teatro, todos se preocuparon. Los estruendos se hacian mas fuertes hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los espectros, detras de ellos llegaron 3 que llevaban entre sus "extremidades" a una Hanji desmayada, una Mikasa inconciente y un Levi herido y debil.

-VAYA VAYA, ENCONTRE A LOS QUE ME FALTABAN- la sonrisa diabolica aparecio de nuevo, los chicos retrocedieron de donde estaban-NO SE PREOCUPEN- rio-ESTARAN COMODOS CON NOSOTROS- sin hacer caso de lo que el espiritu dijo, Armin comenzo a correr hacia un lado del escenario que era donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban hacia el sotano.

-¡siganme!-sono tan decidido que nadie lo penso dos veces y los siguieron. La fantasma se enojo y junto a los 3 espectros se apresusranron a alcanzarlos.

Bajando las escaleras habia una puerta y despues un pasillo, al final de este habia otra puerta detras de ella estaba el sotano.

Armin y los demas llegaron a la ultima puerta, esta estaba cerrada y mientras los demas la abrian el estaba atento a la llegada del espectro. No esperaron mucho para que apareciera y este se acercara a ellos.

-NO VAN A ESCAPAR- gruño el espectro mientras llevaba tras ella a sus "mascotas" con los rehenes en sus brazos. Mientras tanto los chicos por fin lograron abrir la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar pero se sorprendieron al ver a Armin aun en el pasillo. Ellos tuvieron una extraña idea de lo que pasaba y se quedaron en la entrada al sotano con la puerta abierta.

-devuelveme a mis amigos- hablo decidido.

-¿O QUE?- sonrio el espectro.

Mikasa y Hanji usaron lso bisturi de los laboratorios para cortar las extremidades de los espectros y poder liberarse, Hanji libero a Levi y lo cargo como costal de papas, todo en cuestion de segundos. Armin sonrio confundiendo al espectro que rapidamente se giro y se encontro con el puño de Hanji.

-saludame a tu mami- fue lo que se escucho antes de ver como entraba volando el espectro hacia el sotano seguido de las otras 4 personas. Conny y Sasha cerraron la puerta de el sotano y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito desgarrador de parte del espectro...

.

.

.

.

.

Suspenso, suspenso everywhere xD espero les haya gustado el penultimo capitulo de esta loca idea de "terror" xD

Reviews?

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Aló gente bonita de FF, hoy, por fin, despues de tanto tiempo, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi loca idea *U*

Espero les guste y gracias por esperar tanto, las nuevas ideas y la escuela no me dejan actualizar n.n

Esperen los nuevos proyectos y sigan llenando FF de fanfics de SNK n.n

Sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 :D

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Una noche en el colegio

Final

-nunca, nunca, nunca volveremos a hacerles caso- Jean estaba sentado en una gran sala con todos sus compañeros, todos trataban de regresar sus nervios a la normalidad pero ¿Como podian despues de vivir lo de esa noche?

-definitivamente vamos a la escuela mas rara y terrorifica de todo el mundo- Eren temblaba un poco, le dio un sorbo a una taza de té que se le habia entregado.

-ojala y no vuelva a pasar algo asi- Christa abrazo a Ymir, ella solo sonrio y le devovlvio el abrazo.

-nunca vere la escuela de la misma manera- el nervioso Conny tomo de su taza de té.

-ya chicos, relajense, solo fue una noche loca- a pesar de lo que sufrio esa noche, Hanji se encontraba muy tranquila y sonriente. Los demas la miraron confundidos pero conociendo a la sensei mas rara de la escuela, era algo normal. Ademas era cierto, al parecer todo seria normal desde ahora gracias al espiritu del sotano.

.

.

Estaban encerrados en el sotano de la escuela, un extraño brillo cubrio a la tetrica fantasma que los aterrorizo toda la noche, Jean estaba tirado en el piso junto a Mikasa y Eren, Conny y Sasha estaban abrazados y asustados, solo querian salir de ahi lo mas pronto posible, Armin, Ymir y Christa miraban asombrados y los 2 sensei permanecian calmados frente al extraño espectaculo.

-¡USTEDES ME LAS PAGARAN!- grito furiosa la fantasma, pero antes de poder hacer algo contra ellos, aparecio una figura brillante similar a una mujer.

-es hora de irnos, niña malcriada- y tras una risa traviesa, la aparicion abrazo con su blanco resplandor al espectro haciendolo desaparecer tras un grito desgarrador.

Recuperaron el aliento despues de un largo rato, lo que acababan de vivir era algo sorprendente y aterrador.

-vamonos de aqui- hablo Rivaille para hacer reaccionar a los demas. Ahora solo quedaba regresar a casa, recuperarse del trauma, disfrutar de sus vacaciones y, por si las dudas, no volver a entrar a la tetrica escuela mientras fuera de noche.

.

.

-ya vayanse, mocosos- Rivaille nunca era muy atento con nadie y menos con sus alumnos, asi que despues de llamar a sus padres y dejarlos recuperar su aliento, los corrio literalmente de su casa quedandose solo con su esposa para poder descansar de esa agitada noche.

-fue una noche rara- hablo seria sasha, todos asintieron.

-tambien algo terrorifica- tras un suspiro volvieron a asentir.

-pudimos haber muerto- asintieron de nuevo.

-saben...- todos miraron a la castaña.

-¿Que?- preguntaron al unisono

-deberiamos ir despues al cementerio despues- sonrio.

-¡Cierra la boca, Sasha!- gritaron todos haciendo reir a la chica y siguiendo su camino.

Esa fue su extraña ultima noche antes de vacaciones, su extraña noche en el colegio...

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el final de mi terrorifica historia, si quieren una segunda parte solo pidanla, si no solo dejen sus comentarios acerca de este loco fic *u*

Gracias por leer n.n

Hasta el proximo fic n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
